<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cob/Sparrowhawk Oneshots by LadyViola101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651872">Cob/Sparrowhawk Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyViola101/pseuds/LadyViola101'>LadyViola101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ged Senki | Tales from Earthsea (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyViola101/pseuds/LadyViola101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts featured around Sparrowhawk and Cob's relationship before and prior to the event of the movie; Tales from Earthsea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These one-shots are going to be based on the movie and loosely based on the book since I've added the school of Roke in this chapter. Also In this chapter, Cob went to school with Sparrowhawk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The newly made Archmage stepped down from the altar, his eyes full of ambition and determination. A wave of cheers and claps erupted across the room; In celebration of Sparrowhawk's coronation. Over the past ten years, he had succeeded in becoming a very powerful wizard. Having ranked high above most of his colleagues, the court mages thought him worthy of receiving such a title.</p><p>Cob stood at the outside of the chamber in which the ceremony took place, he had no intention to join in but to simply watch. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he heard another round of applause echo from inside. It had always been his dream of becoming the next archmage, and when he heard the news of who had been chosen, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to feel happy for his friend, truly he did, but he wasn't about to give up on that dream just yet. Turning on his heel, he made a move to leave.</p><p>"Cob? There you are." A voice said behind him.</p><p>He turned around to see Sparrowhawk approaching him, "Congratulations." Cob forced a smile.</p><p>The newly appointed archmage smiled kindly in response, "Time seems to pass when one becomes caught up in court affairs. Tell me, have I grown old and senile?" He jokingly asked.</p><p>Cob sighed and stared up at the sky, "Time seems to elude us all when we've worked so hard to achieve our ambition."</p><p>The smile on Sparrowhawks face faded and he too looked up at the sky, "Yes, that is why we must also cherish the ones that are close to us." He turned to Cob, "Come, you're missing out on the big celebration."</p><p>He began to usher him inside the chamber, but Cob didn't move.</p><p>Sparrowhawk peered over his shoulder, "Hm? What is it?"</p><p>"My presence is not exactly wanted here." Cob stated.</p><p>Sparrowhawk smiled and stepped down, offering a hand, "A friend of mine shall be a friend of everyone's."</p><p>That was Sparrowhawk, always kind and accepting of everyone. He knew Cob was by no means a saint, but he was still willing to give him a chance. After all, they were friends.</p><p>Cob reluctantly accepted his offer and followed him inside the chamber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 Plotting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A series of prompts featured around Sparrowhawk and Cob's relationship before and prior to the event of the movie; Tales from Earthsea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cob had a secret hobby that no one knew about. He often studied the forbidden book of sorcery, one that was shunned by both wizards and the people. He had a growing obsession with bringing animals back from the dead. Each day after the sun had set, he would slip out into the dark of the night in search of stray dead animals. Once he found them, he brought them back home where he would experiment on them. With his magic, he commanded the animals to 'awaken' once more. Of course, this took him years to master, and as a result, bought him closer to achieving his dream. 

To find what lies between the door of life and death.</p><p>The ancient words of the book spoke to him, lured him in. To become immortal, it meant that certain sacrifices had to be made. He would have to do away with his weak shell of a body and become something more, like a god. </p><p>The wizard stared at his reflection in the mirror, Yes, he would use his magic to halt his age and youth his appearance forever. He grabbed some scissors and began to cut a piece of his hair, with it, it formed into a dark bluish substance. </p><p>Pleased with what he did, Cob let the substance fall to the floor and watched as it slithered away.</p><p>He cared not for the long term consequences of altering his body for the use of sorcery, to him, it meant becoming more than an Archmage. Even powerful than <cite>Sparrowhawk.<cite></cite></cite></p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Tracing the book with a finger, Cob grinned to himself. This was only the beginning of many things to come.</cite>
  </cite>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 Omens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been years after Sparrowhawk was made Archmage. He had long since departed from the other wizards and from the school of Roke. About a year ago, he had saved a woman named Tenar from the Tombs of Atuan. Tenar was a strong-willed woman who took no nonsense from anybody, but also very giving as she also offered people medicine from nearby villages. The two of them often communicated after the incident and Sparrowhawk was glad that he'd met such of woman like her.</p><p> One late evening, as Sparrowhawk got done towing the fields, he felt a sudden shift in the air. Wiping the sweat off his brow he paused to look at the sky, watching as the birds started flying away from the area. The wind stopped blowing and everything was still for a moment, what was causing this strange disturbance? </p><p>Sparrowhawk got a chill up his spine as he felt a pair of eyes watching him from behind an unseen veil. Swiftly turning around, he surveyed what was behind him. </p><p>What stood about a mile away was a slim figure, man or woman he couldn't tell. They dawned a flowy garb and a staff of some sort, but what really gave them away was the shoulder-length dark blue hair. Sparrowhawks eyes widened, It couldn't possibly be him? He had banished him to the drylands.</p><p>A knowing smirk etched onto the figure's face and for a moment, it seemed as if time itself stopped. Though as soon as Sparrowhawk steeped forward, the person disappeared and the wind began to breeze again. It was as if it were all simply a hallucination and Sparrowhawk knew better than to believe it was.</p><p> Sorcery, that was the only explanation for what had just transpired. Taking in a deep breath, he thought it better to go inside, having gotten enough work done today. Before he did, he noticed a dead sparrow laying on the ground near his foot. A bad omen.</p><p>He'd make sure not to tell Tenar about this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>